Spades
by Qinwen000
Summary: This isn't the happy, funny, cartoon Alice in Wonderland. This is my nightmare. My dreams. My memories. My horrorland. My Wonderland. Will I survive? Will I make it through without losing my sanity? Time is running out. Will YOU make it through? Without going insane with me? Well that's up to you. You make the choices. The real questions is, can you face your greatest fears?
1. Chapter 1

I was falling, falling, falling. Like it was never ending. Darkness. No ounce of light. But shadows surrounding and engulfing me. I couldn't see anything. Was this a dream? I kept falling, that it felt like I was no longer falling but floating. Was I dead? I couldn't hear anything but my own voice. Why couldn't I stop falling? When would I land? Is there even land anymore? I finally gave up of keeping track of what time, noises, and shadows that were going on. I finally let myself relax, closed my eyes, accepted the cold, lonely, darkness. And drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's start from the beginning. My name is Alice Spade. I'm very forgetful sometimes. I forget how old I am actually. But I know I'm older then 14, that's for sure. I have golden, blonde hair, that goes down to my waist. And then I have deep, dark, clear, sea blue eyes. I have pale skin, and I'm tall but thin. My favourite colour is blue and white. I love cats, very much. They interest me, especially when people say they can only see in black and white. I find that unfair, they should see in colour, not with some boring colours like black and white. Especially black. It's too dark, depressing, lonely, and scary. People say I have a crazy imagination. And that I'm very creative. I guess I am. I like to think, that NOTHING is IMPOSSIBLE, especially when IMPOSSIBE is saying IM POSSIBLE. I do not like science. It's to realistic and not very creative. They only think that soo many things do this and that. Well, I think that's un realistic. It's be amazing if cat's could smile, trees could talk, people were as creative and as imaginative as me, maybe even more! It'd be truly a beautiful place. Filled with bright colours, poetry, songs, and NOTHING is IMPOSSIBLE! And everything could beats all odds. But before I knew everything was falling apart, I was falling! It didn't stop! I couldn't stop falling, I felt like I was flying.

* * *

When I finally woke up I was in some sort of room. I didn't remember being put in here. I stood up and looked around. I was even wearing something different. I was still wearing my black and white stocking, and black combat boots. But I was now wearing a blue and white laced corset, and then the bottom part of the dress flowed nicely to my knees. It was blue with black lining, and white frills, and it was a strapless dress too. It was beautiful. Suited me. I made sure I had my black choker with the white, crystal, clear, gem shaped as a spade. My father gave it to me before he passed away. It was my most beloved item. I NEVER take it off. I stood up, brushed myself off and looked around the room. You couldn't see the ceiling at all! It was pitch black and nothing was there. The walls however, were all black and the floor was black and white checkers. Like a chess board. I was never really interested in chess, but somehow it caught my attention. Even though it was boring, you had to think too much, and everyone was silent. The whole point of the game interested me, and the chess pieced were beautiful. Especially the Queen. There were no windows but a door. Weird. It was a little small for me to fit through though. The door was wooden with beautiful handmade designs or swirls and scratches. I went down to my knees and tried the doorknob. It was locked. Darn it! I looked around the room and was a table that wasn't there before! I remember exactly there was no table! This was strange. I slowly made my way and saw there was a golden key in the shape of a heart at the top with a red diamond in the middle and the bottom was shaped as a diamond. I slowly picked it up and it felt cold and heavy in my hands. Interesting. I made my way back to the wooden door, crouched again, and cautiously put the key in the keyhole an twisted it. I made sure to put the key in my right boot, so I wouldn't lose it. I tried the doorknob again. it worked! Yes! I opened the door and what I saw next was horrifying.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness was everywhere! There was no sunlight, bright colours, happy trees, or smiling faces. Instead there was a black night with no stars, but a red full moon. The trees were bare and the branches looked like they'd come to life and strangle you, there was a purple, blackish mist surrounding everything, I looked at the doorway and it was no longer there! Instead there was a VERY (non ending) tall black, wrought, gothic iron gate facing me. What have I gotten myself into? I looked back ahead and stones were now in front of me leading me to the ground. I decided to go forward, and took the stairs down. Everything was enormous. Did I shrink? Or did everything get a grow spurt? I stood in front of the gate which un expectedly open on its own, leaving behind a creaky, creepy, noise along the way. I looked around and there was overgrown grass, and stones. I felt like the moon and trees could see and hear everything I did. It was creepy. But that wouldn't stop me. This had to be a dream. My dream. My nightmare. I'd wake out of it soon enough. Why not look around for a bit till I woke up? There was a faint breeze, and sensed there was someone was following me. I looked behind. Nothing. I started hurrying my pace. But everything was a gigantic labyrinth! A huge enormous maze! There was an enormous broken tea cup in the middle of the path, and I could hear little scurrying sound like rats or something. Eww. I wanted to get out of here fast. That's for sure! I ducked into he tea cup and stepped out. Only to come upon a sign that was being held by a tree branch and the sign was made of old, molded, rotting wood. Painted with red paint or was that... blood. The sign read: This way (pointing to the right path) and That way (pointing to the left). This was too confusing. I started getting shivers running down my back giving me this scared, dark, creepy feeling. I hated it. I could hear the wind howling, and if stopped breathing and really listened I could almost make out the sounds, as if it was screaming my name! I decided to run to This way and I didn't stop running. I looked back a few times to see if the shadows were following me. Time to time I'd get some lashes by the tree branches, but I was too frightened to stop. So I bit my lip, ignored or accepted the pain and kept running. Finally I had to stop of exhaustion. I looked at my new surroundings. They were the same before, it almost looked like was going in circles. Except the were more broken items or toys everywhere (and they were huge!), and the shadows got worse.

* * *

The shadows were getting to the point that they were now touching me, and I was freezing. It felt like they were sucking my energy since I felt like I fought a hundred man army. I was sweating, panting, but still freezing and shivering. I could hear my teeth chattering and y quiet footsteps. When will this dream end? Then I just plopped down under a tree. I could hear the branches moving itself to suit me. I guess the trees really can move here. At least that's something cool. The wind was still the same, I bent my head back and stared at the napes night, and bright, full, red, blood moon. But my eyes snapped open when I heard something. I looked around, there was still bare trees surrounding me, a stone pathway, huge ripped teddy bears, broken or chipped dolls, broken tea cups, and toys everywhere. The tall grass and rocks surrounding my path like a huge, confusing labyrinth! The gross, shadowy mist, and the darkness and howling of the winds and lost souls. But I could hear the faintest noise of someone saying "Alice! Alice! Come here!" I looked both ways. Nothing. Weird. I wonder who was calling me. I decided to stop looking, so I rested my head against the tree and closed my eyes. But suddenly my breaths deepened, my face grew warmer, and it wasn't as quiet. I opened my eyes again and screamed like bloody murder.

**Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! Like I said before, this is not the happy, Disney, cheerful, peppy Alice in Wonderland. But MY version! Dark, twisted, suspense, twists and turns, and not soo... you could say, happily ever after...**


	4. Chapter 4

There staring before me what a face. I kept screaming till I had to put my own hand over my mouth since the shadows were getting closer. I was attracting too much attention. The face was smiling back but slowly back away. I finally made out the face was furry? It had blue eyes. It was smiling? Widely too. It's teeth was huge, pointy and oddly crooked. His breath was warm. He had no lower body? And I think it was a cat? I never knew cats could smile like that? But it was quiet interesting and I seemed very fond of him even though I don't know if he's dangerous like everything here, or actually nice? Very confusing huh? I finally snapped out of my trace and came to my senses. "Wh- who are you?" I stuttered. "I am a cat." He said in a mysterious, yet wise tone. I wondered how old he was? I knew he was a boy cat by his voice, but the sounds of knowledge, wisdom, and mysteriousness was in there too. Quite interesting. I stopped backing out and sat up straight observing the weird cat. "Where's your lower body cat?" I asked curiously. Knowing that if he was one of the cold hearted, dark creatures here he'd be brushing up against me and I'd be already feeling that icky, tingly, want to leave sensation running though my back. I knew I was safe. For now. Then what surprised me even more, his lower body appeared! Out of thin air and he was flying! He had no wings either! His head was looking at me upside down, but his lower body was in the same straight upward position! Very interesting. How was he doing that. "Is you body attached to each other cat?" "Of course it s my girl. I can appear and disappear whenever I wish. Truly amazing isn't it?" "Very." I said staring with amazement of him appearing and disappearing his body. "What's your name girl?" "Al-Alice, Alice Spade." I said stuttering again. I saw him staring into space, he must be thinking about something. I wonder what? Finally he spoke again. "Interesting." He said to himself. Wa she still talking to me? I now stood up and brushed myself off form the dirt, twigs, and bugs. "What's soo interesting about that cat? It's just a name." "A truly interesting name. Where are you going... Alice?" "I don't know." I said never really thinking about it. "Well there is someone who can help. I shall show you to him. Follow me Alice." The cat said and disappeared! Should I follow him? Could I trust him in the dark, cold, bizarre world? But this must be a dream after all. I will wake up. I was about to follow him but he was nowhere in sight! Where did he go? Then he all of a sudden appeared again in front of the hill. "Are you coming girl?" I nodded. Knowing this could either be good, exciting, an adventure of a life time or be my worst nightmare straight ahead. Who knows right?


	5. Chapter 5

I followed the cat up the hill, past the branches that would seem to grab you or rip your clothes. Over broken toys, past shadows, through hedges, though this, that and there. When I was panting and we finally stopped. There was a huge rock covered with scratches, grass, vines, and moss. Hmm. I was tired of all that walking and sat down on the ground. My dress was ripped to shreds like I came out of a fight, and I was panting soo much that it looked like a I really did come out of a fight. "Are we finally here cat?" I asked panting. "Yes we are." Then he disappeared. What? Where did he go? I needed his help! What's going to happen. "Cat get over here! Don't leave me alone!" I yelled. Then I heard a creak and my snapped towards the rock. Then a door mysteriously appeared and a... boy came out? I was a little scared but I acted brave and determined. But the boy however was scared to death. And he only looked like he was 10 years old. what was a little boy doing out here in this nightmare all alone. I slowly made my way towards him but he ran inside the rock frightened. I stood a couple of pace in front of the rock not daring t move sin I didn't want to scare him anymore. "Hello? I'm not going to hurt you! I'd never hurt anyone! I promise Please come out! I just want to talk!" I said. The I saw a half of his face appeared. "What do you want?" He asked angrily yet frightened. "Just to talk, that's all! I promise!" Is aid raising my hands so he could see I had no weapon of any sorts. Then he slowly made his way out of the rock. I was shocked of what I saw.

* * *

The boy had VERY light blonde hair that could be very well mistaken for white hair. He had red eyes, and very pale skin. He wore black boots like me, brown pants, and no top. He had this weird tattoo on his chest in the shape of a... Spade? It looked like it was a black spade either tattooed on or branded on. How cruel! He also had a tattoo of a spade under is left eye. His hair went down past his shoulders a little and was tied in a ponytail. He wasn't very tall, quite short actually. And when he spoke he had some sort of accent. But what frightened me the most was he had bunny ears on his head and a bunny tail on him! What was he? I must have had a shocked expression since he became a little nicer and more open. "It's okay girl. I won't hurt you." He said in a.. Australian accent? I tried to act brave and stepped a little closer. He didn't budge. "Wha-what are you?" I asked nervously. "I'm a half breed." He said calmly now over his fear of me. He was now acting calm, and brave. "What's a half breed?' I asked. "I'm not a full breed. meaning I'm only half of what I should be. Must have changed your mind about me huh?" he asked. I looked in his eyes and saw a hint of sadness, anger, regret, disappointment, and fear? "Of course not!" I said suddenly defending him, even though I hardly know hm. But just like the cat, he didn't have that sort of presence. "Are you half human half... rabbit?" "Yeah." He answered. "Oh." Was all I could manage. This was a lot to take in. From falling, to coming into this strange, cold, bloodthirsty, dark dream world, meeting a mysterious cat, and a kind yet interesting half breed. "Who sent you?" He asked. "A cat." I answered. "A cat? hmm. Ahh! I see. Oh he sent you. What are you here for then? Actually let's start from the beginning. What's your name girl?" "Alice Spade." I said. "What's your name?" "It's Ghost." "Ghost huh? Interesting name. I like it." I said. A catchy yet now classy name. Interesting and new. "So Ghost, you're half human and half rabbit right?" I asked clarifying things. He nodded. "So Alice, like I asked before. What are you here for?" "I don't know. The cat just said hmm, and said I want to introduce you to someone, he disappeared after he brought me here. And here I am now." I explained. "Interesting." He said. I was about to say something when he held his hand up. I saw his white rabbit ears point up as if listening for something. I waited till he spoke again. "Someone's coming. And it's not friendly." He said. "What should we do?" I asked panicked. What's going to happen? IS eh gong to capture us? Torture us? Kill us? But before I could, a shadowy figure jumped out of nowhere and charged at me. And all I could do was scream.


	6. Chapter 6

The figure was all black and red. It wore a cloak and it's hood was up. Half of the cloak was black and red checkers, the other was red and blakc checkers. He wore one red boots, and one black boot. He had black and red checkered patterning like his cloak for his pants, one left was black and red the other was red and black. He had a blakc and red checkered shirt, and he held a black and red scythe. the handle looked metal and silver, but red and checkered, and the blade was black with weird designs and symbols on it. I couldn't see his face. but judging by his hands, his skin looked deathly pale. I looked at Ghost, who looked like his name. He was horrified and frightened and was shivering in fear. I however was beside him, and he seemed soo nice and I didn't want any harm to become of him. OS I bravely stood in front of Ghost in a protective stance. "Go away! Who are you? You're not wanted here! So leave now!" I shouted. And all I heard was a quiet chuckle from him. Not the happy, jokingly, playful teasing chuckle. But a chuckle filled with amusement, cruel, cold hearted, and the lust for kill. I looked around for anything to us against him, a pointy stick, rock, glass, any weapon? Nothing. He started walking towards us. Scythe raised ready for the suffering, pain and kill. He likes pain, and people in agony. I hate him! I hoped he lives in solitude, darkness, and loneliness forever. I walked up to him, knowing this was truly the most reckless and stupidest thing I've ever done. I went up to him and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach. He didn't even grunt, stumble or flatter back. he stood there like a rock! What the? Then I was slashed by his scythe on my right arm. I howled in pain but bit my lip not wanting to give him the satisfactory of him giving me that much pain. he then pushed me, hard, into a tree and made his way to Ghost. Oh no! I tried getting up but I was in too much pain. "Ghost run! Snap out of it! Get out of there!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But he was paralyzed with fear and wouldn't move. he just stared at the man who was walking straight toward shim with the lust to kill. I started screaming to Ghost to run and to snap out of it. But then I heard some sort of horn blared. What was that? It was deafening! It was agonizing! Like a dog whistle. The man snapped out of it, and like host did (only if he had rabbit ears) stopped in his place, and stood there probably listening. I heard him grumble something unpleasant and whispered something in Ghost's ear then he turned to me. He walked to where I was, leaned close to my ear that I felt his breath on my skin. He somewhat had that cold sensation, but not as much I was expecting? Was he human? "You're lucky girl. You've been saved by the bell huh? But net time you won't be soo lucky." He whispered in a snide way, then whistled really loud. Then a skeleton horse made out of bones, with some cracks, and had blood red eyes came thundering in. There were shadows trailing it and his mane and tail were all blakc shadowy, misty things. The man hopped up stared at us and galloped off. I finally realized Ghost was helping me up and finally snapped out of it. I slapped him hard across the face. He stood there, still, staring at me mortified."You idiot! Why didn't you leave? You could have gotten killed!" I screamed letting out al my emotion now, I was angry, frustrated, frightened, crying, happy we were still alive, and worried why this dream was soo realistic. I just wanted to leave."I'm sorry. I didn't know why. I should have helped you. Thank you soo much for trying to protect me. I'm in your debt. And people here, who swear something. NEVER break it. I solemnly swear I Ghost, am in you debt for your act of protecting me and bravery." Ghost said smiling. I knew instantly I liked him. Almost like a little brother. I tried smiling through my tears but frowned when I looked at my arm. There was a huge gash and blood was trickling down my am. Ghost realized it, and had a worried expression. "What's wrong?" I asked worried, still clutching my arm. "Your blood." "What's wrong with my blood?" "The shadows, and souls, and darker creatures here, are attracted to it. We better patch it up quickly." He said and hurried into his rock. A few minutes late he came out with supplies. "I know this may be strange, but please stand still and do not move." I nodded. Then he went close to my arm and licked it! At first I was shocked and tried to pull away but he held onto my hard tighter and started licking the blood away. I looked down at my arm and saw the wound wasn't as bad as before. I was shocked but very interested in what he did. Then he wiped his saliva off with a cloth an got some bandages and tightly wrapped it around my arm. To stop the bleeding for now. "How did you do that?" I asked after he finished. "Just something us half breeds can do. We're running out of time." He said impatiently. Reaching into one of his pant pockets and pulled out this weird looking watch clock. It looked to be made out of pure gold, it was around and had in carvings of a G in the middle with the background to be a faded in carving of a spade. Then on the front shoed the clocks and the hands were black with the tips being fascinating designs. The rim of the stop watch had swirls and symbols. It was truly remarkable. I loved this antique. He seemed to be thinking then faced me again."After what happened. We need to go somewhere. he informed. I just got out of almost being killed by a crazy man, trekking through the wretched forest only to be going somewhere! Again! Uggh. This will be a very tiresome walk.

* * *

I started following Ghost down a rocky path. After minutes of silence and going over my thoughts I blurted out the questions that have been bothering for me for a while. "Umm, Ghost." "Yes?" Ghost asked looking around, being worried and alert. Were we late or something? Is something coming after us again? Is he alright?"Who was that back there the man that attacked us?" I asked. Then Ghost came to a sudden halt and stared at the distance then finally spoke."That was the Red's lapdog." He answered. The Reds? What were the reds? And what kind of lapdog? Was he a half breed of a dog? Or a true lapdog? "What's the Red's?" I asked curious."You do not know?" He asked surprised. I shook my head. "They are the Red royals who rule the land. There's the Queen, the King, and their son." He said quietly now leaning in my ear whispering. Oh. So he must be the Prince. I didn't know that there were even people who red this horrifying place. Who would? "So who was the... lapdog?" I asked."Ace." Was all Ghost said. Ace? Like the cards in the deck? The ace? "Ace?" "Yes, Ace, the Prince, the assassin, the bounty hunter. The one who kills for pleasure and to his mother's bidding." Ghost replied with anger and hatred. So that's who tried to kill us. Ace. So he was the Price of this land? Not very civilized I see. Humph. Not someone I'd like to run in again. Hopefully not ever. "Oh. Who are the royals? What are they like? Are they nice to you, and their... uhh, people?" I asked. Then Ghosts scared me by laughing his head off. He was now hysterically laughing like a mad person. But wasn't this while place mad? Wasn't I mad for even dreaming of something like this? "Are you okay Ghost?" I asked. He finished laughing before answering. "The Queen! Nice? Ha! Quite opposite actually! She's the darkest coldest person I know! She doesn't care for her people! We actually hate her! We want her head! She has no interest whatsoever for us!" Ghost shouted hysterically. I tried calming him down, since I didn't want to attract any more attention then we already did last time. "So she's cruel, dark, cold hearted woman?" I asked clarifying."Yes indeed! Worse then her son even! Truly worse! I bet Ace got his temper and pleasure off his mother in fact!" Ghost shouted again. I heard the wind die down, and the trees creaking as if listening on to our conversation. This will not be ending well. "I understand. Let's get going before anything else, unexpected, happens." I suggested pushing Ghost forward away from the scary, swaying trees. Wow. If what ghost said, and judging form out last run in with Ace, I truly did NOT intend to meet her get on the Queen's bad side if I can help it. I'd want to stay FAR, FAR away from her. After Ghost settled down, we started hurrying along our way. We didn't talk about the Red's anymore, since I found out it made Ghost crazy if he heard someone mention it.

We climbed over broken toys dolls, puppets, broken down clowns, over trees, and rocks. Against the heavy, howling wind, and snuck past shadows and lost souls. I was truly exhausted afterwards an slumped onto the ground. Ghost looked back and saw me lying on the dirt. He hurried to my side. "Are you alright Alice?" He asked worried."Quite. Aren't you exhausted at all? You're not even breaking a sweat!" I said surprised. "Well, me being a half breed, and mixed with a rabbit. I have great speed, and rarely get tired. I'm also an amazing jumper. But I slowed down, so you could keep up with me." He said. Uggh. I couldn't even feel my legs. My dress was now ripped soo much that the corset fabrics were torn, and my once beautiful dress to my knees were up to my thighs now, and was shredded and ripped. "Don't worry, we're just about there. Can you make it?" He asked gently. I smiled and nodded. Forcing my wobbly legs to stand up, even though my whole body argued with my decision. There were some roots and vines covering our path, so I followed Ghost through and were now standing in front of a 100 feet black, wrought, iron gate. There was writing at the top but was sworn out and rusted. I was shocked at the height! The gate looked to have stretched on forever! Ghost went up and knocked twice. Then the big gates opened up with a loud, shrilling creak. I had to cover my ears. It sounded like someone's nails on a chalkboard gong down. Btu 100 times worse. Finally it stopped and Ghost wave to me to follow. I slowly made my way and saw we were in a rundown cemetery! Of course! Of all places! A dark, creepy cemetery filled with the dead! How classy! I had to carefully make my way through the vines, roots, glass, toys scattered everywhere. A huge doll with half the face broken, and maggots crawling through. Eww! I then faintly heard... music? It seemed like old, classy music a little farther ahead. I stopped to listen, but Ghost gave me an impatient look so I hurried my pace. The closer I got, the louder the music got. The music seemed a little crackly meaning the music box must be broken and the song seemed to go slower making it a more sadder and creepy. Then there were more roots and vines dangling in front of us. Ghost walked through. But I was nervous. Btu I finally forced myself to move forward only to see...

**Hehehe! Like the cliff-hanger? I made it specially for this ocassion! **


	7. Chapter 7

A tea party? There was a old, classic wooden table. There were some cracks and chips in it abut the table we sure big and long. There were rows, and rows of chairs. But they didn't match the table at all. Some did, some were lawn chairs, bean bag chairs, wooden chairs, leather, velvet, you name it! The music box kept getting louder, it started freezing from time to time making it sound very creepy. And there were... people there? I saw there were two figures that looked like twins. Except one had pitch black hair, and the other had fiery red hair, and the black haired wore a red checkered outfit, and the red haired, wore the same but blakc and checkered. And there was a caterpillar? The cat was there too! And then there was another old looking man how had silver, gray hair, wrinkles, and old, glasses. And at the head of the table I saw a man with a an old, worn down, tattered looking hat. It covered his face soo I couldn't quite see his features. Hmm. Truly interesting. Ghost slowly made his way to the head of the table where the man with the hat sat at. Everyone was staring at me. Other then the cat of course. You couldn't see the twins faces, but I could feel them staring. The caterpillar was blue and wore a red and black top hat which had patched stitched up. And was staring at me with an irritated angry look like I interrupted something important. Which I couldn't see what was so important? I decided I made my way slowly to where Ghost was. I had to step over roots, rocks, some cemetery graves, and red liquid? Was that... of gods... blood? Uggh. I'm going to puke! I was now standing shyly beside Ghost and was staring at the man with the hat. I could now clearly see what he wore. His hat had a red and blakc striped ribbon tied around it, and had some patches with black and red checkered designs. The hat was a black velvet, and there was a tag sticking out, some hoops stuck on the rim, a 2 of hearts, and a Ace of Spades card stuck out of his hat but was held tightly with the ribbon. I could see he had pitch black choppy hair that went up to his neck. And he must have had bangs since I couldn't see his eyes. But I saw his hands which were ghostly, death pale. I was scared. He somewhat had that eerie feeling yet, like Ghost and the cat, a comfortable feeling. Weird. Then he looked up and scared me. His right eye was dark, bloody red colour, and the left was a pitch, dark, black colour. Under his right eye was a black spade, and under the left, was a red heart. They must be tattoo's. He wore a black and red checkered tailcoat, a black shirt, and one left was red, and the other was black. he wore black buckled up boots and when he smiled. It was a big, creepy smile. I felt myself back up a step. Then strangely Ghost bowed! What he royal? Was he a King or prince? I didn't know what to do, so I stood there, then eventually bowed. When I looked up, the man was standing right into my face. I could feel his warm breath ,and smell the yucky copper smell which smelt like that only if you had... blood in your mouth. Oh gods! What was he? Was he like that Ace guy? Was he going to attack or kill me? I stared backing up but felt my legs bang onto a grave stone. "Hello dearie." He said in a mysterious, yet polite way. I looked at his smiling face and saw his teeth were pointy and sharp... just like the cat."Wh- who are you?" I stuttered. "Can't you tell? I'm the Mad Hatter of course! How could you forget Alice?"He said in a creepy way holding his hand sup showing me the table and everyone who was now staring at me, even the cat, and Ghost. How did he know my name? I didn't know him? Did I? I had the urge to run far, far away from here. This creepy, bizzare, mad place. I wanted to wake up! Wake up me! How could I dream of something soo dark and twisted? "How do you know my name?" I asked looking for an escape route. "Now, now Alice. There's no point in escaping. Let's have a nice, friendly, talk and chat up on each other. have a seat dear, we don't bite. Most of the time." He said, and whimpered the last part in my ear. I had no choice and slowly made my way, shivering not beaus it was scold, but because it felt like there were icky, dark shadows crawling up my neck and back like spiders. I shuddered. I sat down beside the Mad Hatter and Ghost. I sat in front of the cat and the twins. I looked down and looked down and saw I had a teacup with red and blakc diamonds surrounding it and a chip and scratches over it. Everyone else had the same too, and I looked into my cup and saw there was tea, and there was steam coming off of it. I smelled it, and it smelt, for the first time I got here. Warm, comforting, enlighten and comfort. I carefully examined it and took a sip. It actually tasted delicious!"So how do you know me Mad Hatter?" I asked. Just saying his name, felt queasy off my tongue. "How do I know you? Everyone knows you Alice! Who doesn't?" He asked laughing like a mad man. But wasn't he mad already? Wasn't everyone here in this dark, cruel, cold hearted, twisted place mad? Wasn't I mad? "What do you mean? I don't understand? How does everyone know me, when I don't even know who everyone else is other then Ghost and the cat." I protested. "Do you not remember Alice Spade? Us? Your family?" He asked sounding upset with those sad, mysterious, emotionless red and black eyes. Family? They weren't my family! I'd remember if they were my family! "You must be mistaken. I'm not part of your family, you're not my family. You must be mistaking me for another Alice you know. There's a lot of Alice's out there. It's quite a common name actually." I said. he shook his head. "You don't remember? I see." He whispered, more to himself though. Then the cat who I met in the first place, the mysterious, purple and black striped cat, who can make himself disappear chipped in. "Ha! That foolish girl doesn't remember us? Or anything to be exact!" "Quiet down you! I'm thinking!" The Mad Hatter shouted angrily. And for the first time, the cat obeyed. Was he a royal person or something? "Alice, do you know anyone of us here at the table?" He asked. "Well the half breed rabbit is my friend, Ghost, the cat is who I met in the beginning and brought me to Ghost's house, and helped me. And you're the man who gave me tea, and who I'm talking to now with the hat, the Mad Hatter. And the rest, I'm sorry, I do not know." I answered. The Mad Hatter seemed... sad of what is aid. Did I say something wrong? Why was I even caring if I said anything wrong to this crazy man at all? "You do not know these four?" He asked pointing to the old man, the caterpillar, and the twins. I shook my head. Before he could say something Ghosts aid "Someone's coming!" The Mad Hatter seemed to know what was coming and gave me a black and red mask with black and red feathers, and had hearts near the eye holes. "Put it on quickly my dear." He said. With his tone I could tell he had a pleaded voice making me obey. I fastened it around my head and it actually felt comfortable. Then the Mad Hatter told me "DO not speak, even if they ask you or shout for you to. understand?" He ordered. I nodded. Then looked and saw a group of distant figures off to the distance of where Ghost and came from. Oh gods!


	8. Chapter 8

It was _him_. Not again. Ace. But there were people... or should I even say they were people? More like... human cards, or knights? They were thundering towards us. I could hear the ground rumble and shake. And the shadows seemed to be more attracted. The winds were getting stronger and louder like it was howling. I looked at everyone at the table. The cat disappeared (AGAIN), (but of course he would disappear at a time like this. Coward.) The caterpillar seemed bored, the old man was just staring into his tea cup, smiling. the Mad Hatter seemed fine and was smiling as our "guests" were making their way towards us. And I still couldn't see the twin's faces, but they seemed, happy? Ghost was frightened and kept making nervous giggling. And I, was just plain scared. They made their way through the gravestones and broken toys. Ace had his black and red checkered cape one, but the hood was pulled down. And he was wearing a mask. The mask covered his whole face. There were slits for the eyes and half the mask was black with a checkered pattern, and the other half was red with checkered patterning. And there was a heart beside both eyes. And the mouth piece, was made it too look like he was smiling but it also had X marks over the smile making it look like stitchings of a doll. He had his scythe, and his skeleton horse, and his men / cards behind him. he made his way forward and was staring at everyone at the table. Even me. I just silently gulped and tried dot ignore him. I sipped my tea and acted like I was mad, and started to randomly laugh. Everyone else at the table followed me lead. except the twins, and the caterpillar. Ace made his way to the Mad Hatter. "Hatter, what a peasants surprise meeting you here eh?" He snarled. "Yes, yes indeed." The Mad Hatter replied, staring at Ace and grinning soo widely. "What have I done to acquire you presence My Prince?" The Mad Hatter asked glancing now and then at his men. "Have you seen a girl, with pale skin, golden blonde hair, and was with this trash?" Ace asked pointing his finger at Ghost. Ghosts treated getting nervous and had a laughing break down. I started laughing with him. I could tell Ace was getting very irritated at us."Why do you ask, My Highness?" The Mad Hatter asked casually. Starting to sound bored and was examining his tea cup. "I went hunting, and came upon some cute little creatures. The one was a girl. = I sliced her arm easily like butter. And when I was summoned back, I returned to my Queen. Only to realize the blood of the girl was no ordinary blood. It was the blood of a Royale!" Ace snapped. "And I want my prize back!" "Well you didn't quite catch your prize, if I hear correctly." The Mad Hatter answered, then Ace grabbed the Mad Hatter by the collar and was breathing down his face. I didn't even see him move. He was fast. The laughter ended and there was complete silence, and the only thing you could hear was Ghost's nervous giggling. "Do not talk back exile!" Ace whispered and dropped the Mad Hatter. "Very well, I see you haven't seen her but if you do, you know how to summon me. My card." He said and dropped something. The Mad Hatter, as quick as Ace, snatched the card and nodded. "Do you care for a cup of tea before you leave My Prince?" HE shouted. Then Ghost really started bursting out with laughter. So I followed his lead. Then Ghost threw his tea cup missing Ace. And you could see the tea splattered on a grave stone, and the glass was sprawled everywhere. "You're all mad!" Ace shouted irritably. Then with a twist of his hand, he was already on his horse, and stormed off, his men followed behind. I sighed with relief. And after they were long far from our sights we all stopped laughing. "That was a close on dearie! Now, we need a talk." The Mad Hatter said. And I took off my mask and only to see two broken face. I screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

What were they? I realized I fell out of the chair I was sitting in. I stood up and backed up. I felt my back go into someone, I slowly turned around and saw it was the Mad Hatter. What's happening? I looked forward and saw the two things. Were they the twins? I think they were. They looked like deformed dolls! They had no fingers, and up front they looked different and more clearer. I got a good, long look at them. They had no eyes, and their hair was covering it luckily, so you couldn't see if they had eyes or not, unless you were up close to them like I was. Their checkered suits covered their whole body, other then the face. Which was a white, pale fabric. They had no eyes, and there was a tattoo of a spade which was under, where their left eye should be. Their mouths smiled soo widely, just like the cat's, it went up to where their eyes should be and it was stitched up. Then they smiled even wider, stretching the stitches so they were stretching soo much, that you could see their jagged pin like needle teeth. I screamed. When I felt cold, yet comforting hands land on my shoulders I spun around and saw the Mad Hatter was frowning. Not at me though, but the twins. "Enough boys!" He snapped. Luckily they closed their mouths and the stitchings moved around and re-stitched themselves all on their own so their mouths were stitched shut again, but were still smiling widely. Thank goodness. "Come with me Alice." The Mad Hatter said. He turned around and started walking. I looked at the table where we were having tea, the cat was still missing, the caterpillar didn't look like he cared at all what was happening, the blind man was still calmly drinking his tea, and Ghost was already trailing behind the Mad Hatter. I glanced behind and saw the creepy dolls smiling at me. I shuddered and decided it would be best to follow the Hatter then. We walked past the table and over more gravestones, over broken gnarled roots, shards of glass, puddles of what I think was blood, through the swaying, sharp branches, through enormous broken looking toys and dolls. When finally there was a dead end. A hill covered with moss, vines, dirt, dried up blood, runes and symbols, scratching, and on the top were four symbols. The first was a diamond, then there was a spade, then a heart, then a clover. Weird. Weren't those the symbol in a deck of cards. Then there was weird symbols, or some sort of writing underneath the pictures. The Hatter must have saw my confused look and answered my question, I didn't even ask him. "The saying, if you want to know. Means: "The mind is the heart, your dreams are the core, your soul is the supporter, and the mind is the reminder. But darkness always lies within, so remember, the time will come when you must make the decision." The Hatter answered. I didn't know what that meant, but I looked at him and could feel sadness, wisdom, longing, darkness, and... loneliness in his eyes and tone. I wonder what happened to make him feel that way? Then he pressed his hand on the dried up bloody handprint, which I didn't see and murmured something I couldn't hear. Something about passage or something? Then the vines moved by themselves and parted away! And then a shimmering red and black light appeared. The Hatter looked at me and gave me the creepiest smile. I shivered. "After you Milady," The Hatter said like I was some sort of royal person. But everything in my body was screaming to run away and to get the hell out of here. Then I felt something rough, cold, yet soft wrap itself around my arms. I saw the twins had a hold of one of my arms and were smiling and stretching their stitches to show me their jagged teeth. I tried to struggle out of their grasps but it was no use. Then they frowned, and their frowns was creepy, and worse than their smile. Their hold on me tightened and I decided to just go with the flow. I slowly walked towards the portal which leads to who knows where, and looked back to see The Hatter smiling at me with encouragement to keep going. Then I took a deep breath, and forced myself through. There's nothing that could be more mad then this, after seeing everything here. Or could there?


	10. Chapter 10

A dark, black, purple mist blasted my face. But I kept moving forward, and leaned against the twins for support. After my eyes finally adjusted, the dark, black mist finally settled down and was more manageable to over look. There seemed to be no walls or ceiling. But there were pillars that went soo far up I could no longer see the top. There were four pillars, made of marble, one was gold, bronze, silver, and iron. There were a few cracks coming up and stunning, breath taking, handmade designs. I looked down at the floor and there were red and black checkered squares. Was this...a check board? I looked behind and couldn't see the Hatter or Ghost. Then I turned around only to be face to face with the Hatter. At first I didn't recognize him, so I muffled a scream and stumbled backwards. I finally caught my footing, and struggled out of the twin's grasps. I gave them a cold glare and they just held their hands up defensively in return. "Now, why are we here? What is this place? Hatter!" I exasperated. The Hatter turned his hat up and looked me in the eye with those naughty, amused, mischievous grin. Yet it held comfort knowing he was here for some strange reason. "Well my dear, I brought you here after the Prince's little run in with us. Let's just say, that was a bad sign. And then the Red Lady would have interests with you. And when _she_ has interests in people, well things let's just say, don't go well." The Hatter explained. "And we are going to hide here." "Hide!" I shouted soo loudly that I heard my voice echo. Wow. I didn't think this place was soo empty and hollow like. "Yes, and please keep your voice down Alice." The Hatter said annoyed. "Sorry," I mumbled back. "How long will I be hiding here? And what about you guys? Ghost? You? The twins? Will you be hiding too?" I asked not believing what he was saying. "Well dearie, we've been hiding a long time now. Just in ways you woundln't expect. But come along now we need to get you ready." The Hatter said brushing me off, but stretched his hand out for me to take. I didn't know whether I should or not, but decided otherwise. I took gave him my left hand and he gently took hold of it. He led me down the board which felt like forever and an everlasting of black and red squares. You could hear our shoes clicking on the floor in a rhythm, Ghost and the twins following close behind our heels. Then we stopped all of a sudden. I almost tripped over my own feet, but luckily the Hatter had a hold on me. "Why did we stop?" I asked confused. "But of course we cannot stay out here in the open!" The Hatter exclaimed. "And Why not? I can't see anyone here! And I doubt people even visit this cold, solitude, lonely, dark place Hatter." I said stubbornly. "This my dear, is The Board. It's where us rouge's you could say and the Red's can go to and not have a huge commotion. But however, that will not stop them from doing that. So we can all go freely to their place. No one owns this area, no one can claim it. It's all of ours. So the Red's can always come here. We can't stop them, and they can't stop us from coming here. So we are, like I said. Are out in the open and we're broken china dolls just lying here. So come with me Alice Spade." The Hatter said coolly and lifted his arms up. The red and black sparks, like fireworks and fire were drifting out of his hands. Then something started appearing slowly and making shape. It started off with wax dripping to the ground. Brown and black wax slowly dripping it's way to the floor like new coated paint . But it started to harden and make shape. I finally realize it was a door! Another small door! Not again.


	11. Chapter 11

The door creaked open all by itself making an eerie, scratching, ear piercing sound that I had to cover my own ears. The door revealed bright, blinding, golden, rays of blazing light that blinded me. I had to shield my eyes from the light since it was soo bright. The Hatter and everyone else however, did not. Weird. But isn't everything weird here? The Hatter stepped aside and bowed "After you my dear," He said in a creepy, chilling, polite way. I nodded and slowly made my way in front of the door. I stood there, looked back where Ghosts smiled encouragingly for me to move forward, the creepy twins just stood there smiling reopening their stitches to show their jagged teeth, and the Hatter who was still bowing letting his hat and hair fall over his face. I looked back, closed my eyes, and forced myself through. There was a dizzy sensation, which made me feel light headed, I felt like I was...

_ g._

_ I _opened my eyes and realized I was sprawled on a hard, smooth, cold, marble floor. I got up and dusted myself off. I looked around and saw I was in a room, like a replica of The Board, but less hollow, and forever going. But there was the same pillars that went up soo high, you still couldn't see the ceiling, you voice still echoed, it was the same frightening, lonely, dark, cold, chilling place. The marbled floor was patterned of a chessboard, and there were actual walls, which were painted of every chess piece. The King, the Queen, the rooks, the bishops, the knights, and the pawns. All 32 of them. I turned around and saw The Hatter, Ghost and the twins there. I was caught off by surprise and let out a noise that sounded like an O.

"What is this place?" I asked looking and taking in everything.

"This my dear you could say... is our _home_." The Hatter explained and I could sense some loneliness, sadness, hatred, and love hidden in that last word, home.

"Home?"

"Yes, this is where we hide, can live hidden and safely, not to be worried about that bloody Red Queen, and where we stay, and can feel like home. So yes, this is _our _home." He answered.

"So is "This where we're going to be staying then?" I asked curiously. "Yes."

"What will we do? Hide here forever? Sit around and do nothing in hope I'll be forgotten and then be free?" I asked. Then the Hatter made a sudden hysterical laugh which caught me off by surprise and I could feel my surprised look.

"Ohh Alice," He said laughing hysterically like a mad man, "You can never be forgotten, no matter how much you try. No one can forget _you_. But no, we will not stay here and do nothing and wait around. Unless you want to. But it'd take forever! Trust me dearie." He said. Then I heard him mumble something I barley could catch on but I think it was something like "I know by experience, I had to learn the hard way." I wonder what that was about?

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well Alice, I'll tell you the rules of this place, no not just this place, this whole world." He said slowly for me to take note. "There are three important rules. They are: Survive. Be loyal. And never be forgotten." The Hatter said sadly.

"What do you mean survive? Be loyal? To who? Never be forgotten?" I asked confused.

"It means don't ever give up, keep trying, even when you think no one's there for you, and you're all alone, and you only have the lonely, everlasting, dark and shadows. Never ever in your whole life give up Alice! You need to _survive_, never give up hope, keep on trying! Keep on wanting to live! No matter how much life, dreams, people, anything that bring you down. You keep on standing up! You keep living! You keep_ surviving_." The Hatter said with soo much hope, I was hanging onto every word he was saying. " And the part that says be loyal. It means be loyal, trustworthy, dependant, to your friends, family, your Queen and King, your allies. You _never_ betray them, ambush them, hurt or give them pain and suffering. You never leave them in the dark, or let them fend for themselves. You be _loyal_ Alice."And the last one, never be forgotten. Well _bad things happen_ Alice, when people forget you, when your friends, family, allies, your King and Queen forget you. When you forget yourself. It's not pretty Alice. It's your _worst nightmare_. It's your darkest dreams, your darkest reality. You're like a shadow lingering in the Beyond. It's like every little sound, even a leaf dropping to the ground gracefully. It sounds like and ear piercing scream of the Souls and shadows wanting to be freed of their torture, agony, pain, suffering, loneliness, and regret . It's frightening, and will make you go insane. Being forgotten is worst then regret, revenge, loss, blood, war, even death! It's horrible Alice, I know. You must trust me on this. You _never _want to be _forgotten_. It wipes out your memories, it blocks out every happy memory, the moments you've lived. And even all the bad ones too, which keeps you striving to learn from your mistakes and your past. And wanting to live, to survive, to be there for your loved ones. Being forgotten, means you're nothing to anyone. If you die, at least the people keep you in their hearts and memories even if they don't want to. You're still there, with them. But being forgotten means, you're nothing. So Alice, here's your lesson. _Never_ ever want, or try, or even think of wanting to be forgotten." The Hatter said with soo much power, emotion, and meaning. All his emotions were pouring out with every word he breathed out. It touched my heart. The Hatter seemed to know this by experience. And I hoped by the deepest core of my heart and soul, that he wouldn't have to face all those again.

"Ill abide to those rules Hatter." I declared with meaning.

"Very good then, you must say the oath before we can go on." The Hater said not looking at me but more at everything but me. "Oath?"

"Yes, you must say it to your allies, and to yourself that you'll abide to those three important rules and never break them. Even if it means a long lasting, timeless, place being stuck there. Being stuck in the scariest, and most darkest part of your soul, heart and mind. You never break those three very important rules. Those rules keep you alive, keep you sane for now, and keep you being remembered. After you say this oath you can never go back on it or you will be damned threes fold the _Creator_ quoted." The Hatter recited and took his hat off, held it to his chest and the other hand brushing his hair away revealing his black and red mischievous eyes. It felt like they were staring into my soul, and could see everything. Then something flashed between my eyes and mind. I felt like I was _falling_. Again.

There was a bright, blinding, light that filled me with comfort, longing, hope, and... fear. Then I was floating. I felt light, free, yet not quite there. I was wearing the same thing before, I looked and felt like I was before. Where was I? I looked down and saw I was literally floating. There was a scene below of a little girl with wavy golden, blonde hair that looked silky and smooth to touch. They were tied in pigtails being held with a blue and white checkered bow. She had pale, smooth, fair skin, and big, innocent, warm, kind dark sea blue eyes. She looked soo angelic, innocent, kind hearted, and naive. She seemed to be about 6 years old maybe. She wore white knee high stockings with frills. Black fancy bucked up boots that went up to her knees. You could see a little bit of her knobby, cute, fragile knees before her dress flowed down. She wore a light, sky blue dress that flowed nicely above her knees, and white frills and fabrics inside to make the dress more puffier, cuter and more fancy. Then she wore a white apron over top with two pockets. One seemed to have been stitched up with a black spade stitched upon it and the other was a normal white pocket that read A.S. Some sort of initials?

The girl seemed to be lost, yet knew where she was going. I decided to follow her and I floated above her watching and observing. She seemed to have been in the same world I landed upon. But it seemed more livelier, lighter, less dark, more fun, happy, free. The trees were no longer dark, twisted, gnarled branches and roots. There were still toys lying down but not the creepy, chilly, frightening, cracked, broken, bloody toys and dolls. But stunning handmade. There were exotic flowers and vines blooming or trailing through everything. Every time the wind blew instead of shadows swarming you, there was blossoms blowing through the wind like a Wonderland. It was beautiful the sky was no longer dark and eerie but a bright happy blue colour like the girl's dress. The clouds were drifting off, the sun was shining. There was now dark, black mist engulfing you or those ear piercing, screams of the Souls and shadows haunting you. It was actually... a happy place. Then she saw the cat again! he was drifting off a usual but was smiling, holding the girl's hand and leading her somewhere. The flowers were alive and gently, and seemed to be ticking the girls feet and playing tag with her. I watched as she ran along holding the cat's paw and ran into the same place I did. The big, black, newly painted though, wrought iron gate that seemed to go up soo high it seemed everlasting. It creaked open for her like it did for me and the same music played for her. The tombstones however weren't broken, chipped, cracked, they were actually newly polished, shining in the glistening sun. There was no blood soaking the ground but newly grown grass. The music wasn't broken or repeating itself. It was actually a nice, beautiful yet sad tune. It went like:

_ The roses are red, _

_ it's time to go to bed, _

_the moon is shining over my head._

_ The stars are soo bright, _

_The King and Queen appeared in a holy light, _

_The celebration lasted through the night._

_ The bloody Reds came and the time caught up to them, _

_ The chosen one will rise when the time will come. _

_ So when that day has finally stirred, _

_ The chosen one will claim what's rightfully theirs._

Then the song would crackle and repeat. I wonder what it meant? It had a beautiful, sad, nostalgic tune to it. It had soo much emotion building within you from hearing it. But now it just sounded like a creepy, broken music box in horror movies. The girl was holding the cat's paw and they were running through the same bush I was except there was hedges and an archway with roses entwining themselves between the gates and hedges. It was beautiful other then the one I went through with the thrones, and vines hanging down. Was this the same place? And who was that girl? But if I was saying this is the same place but I highly doubted it, what happened to it? The girl was smiling cheerfully and went through the archway leading to the same tea party set I did. The table, chairs, glasses, plates, tableware were the same. There was the twins who looked the same but less creepy, that old man who was smiling, smoking and drinking tea. There was that weird looking caterpillar smiling as well, blowing form his pipe and had happiness shining through his eyes. Then there was Ghost who no longer looked frightened but a brave, fearless, strong, stubborn half breed. Then there was the Hatter. How looked nothing like he was now. Then he had unnaturally, pale, glistening, snow white hair that is the same length as it is now. His eyes were still that creepy, un natural black with. He still had pale skin, and he wore the same thing. But his top hat was different. It was a white and black hat, with buckles, a tag, the Ace of hearts, and the Ace of spades. He had piercings in his ears, a tattoo of complex sharp, and smooth lines crisscrossing and zigzagging, entwining with each other. I never noticed the tattoo trailing up his neck. And he didn't let his hat and hair fall over his face casting off this unsociable, welcoming, warm presence. When that girl came everything became even more happier, lighter, brighter, more free. Was she important? Was she a Princess or something? A Royale or whatever that is? But most importantly, who was she?

I watched as she sat down beside the Mad Hatter and beside the cat. Ghost in front of her and the twins beside Ghost. The old man sitting beside the caterpillar, everyone staring at her. I watched them talking but I couldn't hear anything they say, other then the music or the scenery around me. I was like a ghost watching someone's life play in front of them. It was horrifying yet interesting and exciting. Then something happened. I could tell the sky suddenly darkened, clouds seemed to rumble by. I watched it start to pour, not the light, ignorable rain. But hard core, hailing rain. It drenched everyone and their smiled turned to worrisome frowns. I wondered what was happening? Then fire started surrounding them, like a swarm of mosquitoes. Red knights now circled them, nowhere to go or run. I wanted to help them, but knew I couldn't do anything. I saw a woman all in red, she had stunning, beautiful, dark, velvet, royal red. Not auburn, but bright, dark, hypnotizing red hair. That came in waves and fell gently onto her back touching her waist. She had unnaturally, pale white skin. She was slender, skinny, and looked like a goddess. She had a red tattoo of a heart under her left eye, her eyes were dark, blood, red like a demon's. Yet her eyes were beautiful and hypnotizing. She wore red laced gloves, red heels the clicked whenever she walked, a dark, regal, velvet red dress with white and black in it. It was a off the shoulders, poufy, dress that flowed nicely to the floor. She had a lot of lace, and frills and designs or swirls and hearts imprinted onto the dress. She wore a black and red tightly laced corset as well with a beautiful, exotic golden crown resting on her head with red, rubies shaped as hearts embedded into it. Then following behind her were like followers who also wore fancy, regal clothes. There were red knights everywhere, fire everywhere. Ash falling from the sky, the smell of smoke surrounding me was disgusting. The air was filled with ask and smoke and bright hypnotizing sight of fire.

Then my eyes found _him_, Ace.


	12. Chapter 12

Ace stood there looking as elegant yet frightening as ever. He stood there wearing the same thing. He wore a cloak with the hood up covering his face which was halved up by designs. The one half black with checkered designs, the other one red checkered designs. He wore buckled up knee boots same colour and designs. He had his scythe which gleamed off the full blood moon dancing dangerously up in the sky. He had his skeleton horse standing protectively behind him with fire blazing off him like a cloak. The majestic, alluring, beautiful yet frightening animal bucked up and snorted before landing to the ground making the ground shake like an earthquake. you could feel the ground rumbled dangerously and wanting to fall. I felt shivers and goose bumps crawl up. I hated this feeling. I saw he pointed silently to the table at the little girl. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs for the girl to run away! Get the hell away form here! Get the freaking way out of here! But of course the girl couldn't hear or see me! But I wanted to hep them soo badly. The woman wearing all shades of bloodied red shouted something I couldn't quite hear and the red knights immediately surrounded the table even closer. I watched as Ghost was strangely holding out his stopwatch and waving it trying to hypnotize the knights, then suddenly he viciously plunged a dagger with a black spade etched into the hilt of the arched, silver blade. Which was now painted and splattered in blood. It was burrowed and nestled deep into the knights' hearts. I was shocked and scared, and wanting to help soo badly. The fire was closing in like a blanket ready to finally close the person's sleep once and for all. I saw the cat had disappeared once again. Ace stood there protectively beside the woman in red. Who was she? Why was Ace there? what was he doing there? What was happening? I wanted out! I couldn't bear to watch what happened next! I had a deep sinking get feeling, and a good one at that on what was coming next. I saw blood splattering everything, fire dancing around us dangerously. The heat wavering and coming at us like venomous snakes threatening to bite. The Hatter holding out a deck of cards and flying to everywhere Cards of black and red, suits of all kinds falling like snow. The innocent, angelic, white snow. But no. Those colours resembles the colours of Hell. Hell itself. I wanted out. I saw the twins moving their arms like they were dancing but the knight in front of them were standing there pathetically grasping their throats helplessly and dark, crimson blood spurting everywhere. All over. I screamed. A death, blood curling scream. "Help! Someone! Please! Help me!" I screamed helplessly. As everyone fought. I was searching frantically for the little girl. Where way she? Why isn't she here? Was she taken? Oh dear gods! Please let that innocently, happy, only one cheerful thing here be alright! Please let her be safe! Please don't let her be... I shook that feeling off. No. I shouldn't, I couldn't think like that! And I wouldn't. I couldn't find her through the mass of people fighting, the cards still falling gently through the sky, the shouts and last screams of people dying. The souls being forcibly torn, taken away from the bodies, the lives being lost. And the blood. Oh dear gods. The _blood _was _everywhere_. That colour. _Red_. That dark, crimson, red everywhere. It would haunt my memory _forever._ It tainted me already. I cursed under my breath before running. Trying to run away. Far away. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me through the knights and my "_friends_" fighting. Sloshing through the puddles and blobs and splats of red, blood. I ran. Ran away from all that blood. The memories. The screams. the fighting. From Ace. From the scary, creepy woman in red. When I was in the clearing and there were only the cool, brunt, scarred and crisped head stones left. The fire moving closer than ever before. I heard cries. A soft, sad cry. Not a screaming, agonized, angered cry of a soul being torn from their human flesh body and ripped away horribly and grotesquely. But a soft, light, innocent, frightened... little girl. The girl! Was it really her? I sprinted towards her, following the noise as my compass. I jumped over headstones, and through more puddles of blood, trying not to trip over gnarled roots, and the burnt, scarred, jagged branches that were like claws ready to snatch and tear you limb from limb, and crush your bones like a simple, measly twig. I saw the little girl all alone holding something in her hands. What was it? I couldn't see sine her hands were covering it. She was sitting behind the trees crying her eyes out. Wet, tears streamed her pretty little face Her eyes redden and blood shot. Her cries getting louder every second. She keeps this up and she'll certainly be found. I tried soothing her. I went slowly and cautiously up to her, and not to scare or frighten her off to the blood coated fight where danger lurked everywhere. "Hello? I'm Alice. Are you a right? Who are you? Don't be scared. I'm here to help." I said sitting and reached out falling face first through the girl's body and landing heavily to the ground. I started swearing for not remembering I was some sort of ghost. Not being able to feel pain or help to or touch any living objects here. I then stared at and sat beside with her being an invisible, silent guardian protector at the least. It was all I could do. I could still hear the screams crying out in a death anguish rage. The soul being ripped. When I started humming a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. When suddenly I heard a little voice sing a sad little song. I turned around to face the little girl and saw her still crying, those tears trickling down her pale, rosy cheeks. But her voice was like a sad angel's. Something sad, yet beautiful, and mesmerizing. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. She kept singing:

_The black crows sing, Darkness falls, All I have is that broken doll._

_There's only I to comfort you, Only I for you, The spirits sing, Darkness falls, All I have is you to call..._

Then a sharp rustling sound came behind the thistle and thorned bushes and both me and the girl stared at whoever was coming. We both stood up and I saw she made clenched small fists ready for a fight when the Mad Hatter came stumbling in. He was splattered and covered with blood and he practically wore it. The stench of death was engulfing him and it was disgusting. He had a small encouraging smile and I watched the little girl run into his arms and nestled into him. She started crying more freely, and the Hatter started comforting and shushing her soothingly. I watched as The Hatter actually started rubbing her back and was actually having a real, genuine smile on his face. What changed him? Then I started smiling at the scene. I hard the fire crackling in the fight, and the ash and smoke getting heavier in the air. I saw The Hatter scowl and hold the girl's hand ushering her forward when I felt a presence and the Hatter must have too since he spun around hands raised when the shadowy, dark figure came out. "You aren't planning on running away _little rabbits_? Were you?" The amused, an menacing voice said with hunger lingering. The he stepped out, his scythe leaning gently on his shoulders gleaming against the ash and smoke lying onto. His mask shining out like the hungry Grim reaper's face. _ Ace. _

**Hey guys! Sorry for the very late update! And for the cliff hanger again tehehehee!:P (I just couldn't help it!) But hope you enjoy and I'll try to update sooner! Please keep reading and comments if good or opinion and advice needed! **


	13. Chapter 13

The Mad Hatter wore a vicious face and snarled "Leave you pathetic_dog_." Then I turned to Ace who made clucking noises and wriggled his fingers sternly. "No can do little bunny. Orders from _the Queen_. No one leaves. No prisoners. and especially. No. Survivors." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. And I realized he had a slight accent. But I also noticed he was mostly staring at the little girl while saying that. Why? Was eh hunting her? Was he going to bring her to this so called Queen? I stood protectively in front of her knowing as if I could really help fight and protect her, but I knew very well that he could easily pass right through me but something strange happened. He looked right at me. His hypnotizing, beautiful, alluring, dark, crimson red eyes staring at me. Like he could really... see me. I knew he couldn't though. There's nothing to be afraid. No one can hurt me here. They'll just go through me. Yeah, that's right, I kept telling myself. I started taking in deep breaths and calming myself down. But just in case, I wore a flat, determined, un afraid look and stared at him too. Then I didn't even see it. But in one big blur, his sharp, gleaming scythe was pressed under my neck. Even though it could go through me, I could feel the cold metallic blade on my skin, the chills and shivers it sent through my body were frightening. I wanted to run. Wanted to leave. Wanted to get the hell out of there. Now. But I stood my ground. I could sense under that stupid mask of his he had a smug, cocky grin on his face. I snarled. Then what surprised and scared me the most. Was those two, unmistakable words meant directly for me. Thos un forgettable words. No matter how much I tried, I would not be able to forget them. I hated myself for that. I felt fear rush through me like it was the only thing I lived off of. The fear of me, the fear for the little girl and the Mad Hatter, my fear of the fight, fear of everything that's happened and was happening. And my fear...of him. His eye glistened and then he spoke those dreadful two ward sot me. "Hello Alice."

Then something snapped inside of me. I felt a blinding light flash through my eyes sending a jolt of pain and emotions coursing through my body. I felt my body spasm and I couldn't stop it. It was the most painful and agonizing feeling in the world. I wanted to die and end my suffering and misery right then and there. I couldn't handle it. It hurt. It hurt soo much. Then I felt a cold hand on my forehead and something... wet? Then I heard a soothing, yet worried voice say "Alice! Alice wake up! Wake up! Wake up Alice!" Who was it? Was I dead? Was I dreaming? IS this a memory? Where am I? I then also heard more than one voice. I heard a low, mysterious, bored voice say "Just leave her. She's of no use to us." Then someone snap back "Shut up you useless cat." Then I heard the other person... or cat? Snot at them. The I heard a muffle of voices say things mostly like is she alright? Did she die? Will she wake up? What f she can't wake up! What if she's lost forever! I tried straining my ears to listen but the pain wouldn't stop. Whenever I tried to open my eyes or hear the pain would increase dramatically forcing me to groan in pain and let the darkness take me once again. But this time was ready and awaited it eagerly hoping to escape the pain.

I felt something cold press up against my forehead. This time the pain was subsided and I felt a little better. I forcibly pried open my crusty eyelids and saw a blinding flash pas through my eyes blinding me. I covered my eyes as best as could with my arm and struggled to sit up. I felt something press up against my back and I was not sitting right up grunting in pain. My eyes finally got used to the lighting and I looked around to see where I was. Where was I? I looked and took in my surroundings. There was the colour red. Everywhere. There was some black however in the room, but mostly all red and black. It made me want to pull every single strand of my hair out, and scream insanely with all this red. I felt the a wet cloth clinging to my forehead and I gently laid the red linen cloth beside me gently and saw the black designs. The complex circles and runes etched carefully into the cloth. I saw my hands war free but I felt something cold and heavy was tightened painfully around my ankle. I looked down to see a heavy, cold, metal shackle clamped onto both of my ankles. I felt sweat covering my body like clothing, and my hair matted to my forehead. I still had a painful, enormous headache banging against my head. But I tried t ignore it and picture on what was happening. I realized my clothes has changed too. My golden, blonde hair was still down, in one huge bird's nest probably. I was wearing black, laced fingerless gloves. I felt a red laced choker latched onto my throat. I felt expensive gold and red jewelled gem earrings dangling from my ears and they were in the shape of the beautiful red rubies. I looked down to see I still wore my black and white striped thigh high stockings. But I wore a nice, royal red knee high boots all laced up with a raven black. The heel was a little extreme, it made me wobble and feel like I was going to fall when I tried standing up unsuccessfully. I was wearing dark, crimson red nail polish that shined through the lighting and gleamed to show it's smoothness. I looked and saw my nice, blue dress was replaced with. Can you guess? Yup! You're right! RED! I wanted to scream and tear this whole, claustrophobic room all up, but thought otherwise on it. The dress was a red and black laced corset which was pulled tightly and hugged my sides nicely showing off my curves and highlights. Then the bottom part of the dress was black and red lace with lots of frills stitched to it. It was quite short however. It went to my thighs and if I had to bend over. I'd have to do so with cautious, without wanting to show my... I think you get what I mean. The dress however was beautiful and mesmerizing by all means, and stunning. The tailor did a _VERY _good job in my opining on the designs and fabrics and time put into it. I finally took in my surroundings of the actually, small, comfortable yet slightly claustrophobic room. I was sitting right up on a small plush red heart lover shaped bed. The room was small and cozy. No windows, but the bed, a red, glass table standing beside my bed. With a glass of still cold water and warm, freshly baked, delicious cookies laid upon it. The smell of it wafted through the room like poison, I had to struggle to keep my body from lunging for the food. Ignoring my dry, sore throat and aching, rumbling, stubborn stomach. I didn't dare touch it in caps of poison or any other... unfortunate abilities those substances possessed. There was only one door, a dark red and black carved designed door in the corner of the room. Which was most likely locked, wouldn't be surprised at all if it were. That was it. I couldn't get off the bed without feeling an aching, cold pain jabbing into my ankle form the tightly held shackles. I growled in frustration. I tried forcibly yanking hard, at the chains, trying to find something sharp lying around. Anything! And found nothing. Nada! I then started using my nails, and clawing frantically at it like a rabid animal. My nails now chipped and broken and blood smearing my fingers. I had bit my lip during that whole time from screaming in frustration, and could taste that cold disgusting, iron tastes lingering in my mouth. I gave in, and started screaming in frustration. I started pulling at the chains even harder feeling the shackles dig into my flesh and I shrieked in pain, frustration, felt pathetic and helpless. Felt worthless and stupid. I finally decided to slump on the floor, resting my back against the bed. I was covered with even more sweat then before, blood smeared my ankles and had seeped through my stockings. I could feel the wetness pressed against my skin, stockings and boots. I was panting and soo emotional right there and then. Dried tears had stained my fauve and I really felt mad and angry then. I felt like I was losing control. I didn't know the time, date or how long I've been here. Where was I? What is this place? What am I doing here? How and why did I get here? Where was everyone? Where was the Mad Hatter? Ghost? The twins? The annoying, yet strangely wise and comforting cat? The caterpillar? The weird old man? Where was everyone? Where did they go? Did they leave me? They left me after all. Didn't they? I was finally, really all alone. I had no one. I was abandoned once again. No family. No friends. No allies. No one. I started feeling more tears threaten the corner of my eyes. My sanity losing its grip on everything, on reality, on myself. My insanity taking full control now. I didn't like it. But after struggling for soo long. You have to give in sometime. Right? I started laughing hysterically and clawing at myself. I wanted to leave. To get the hell out of here. Make it stop! Please just let me die here! When I remembered I_ was_ in The Board last time, saying some sort of a vow Hatter wanted me to say. Then the words and rules Hatter told me hit me square on in the mind. _Survive, be loyal and never be... forgotten_. Then the meanings and truths behind it, the story and understanding within them. All came rushing and slamming into me. I suddenly understood what the Hatter meant. But right now I was losing control. I was breaking away form those rules. Those sacred laws. I wasn't surviving. I had doubted my friends and weren't being loyal towards them after all they did for me. I wanted to die right then and there, and be forgotten. What's happening to me? I can't give up! I need to survive! Fight back! Rebel! I need to stand up and stay strong! Live up to my name! _Alice Spade_! I frantically tired the best to wipe my tears away even though there was probably dried up, crusty tear stains still lingering on my cheeks. I curled my hands into tight fists feeling my own damaged and ruined nails dig into my flesh. I bit my lip trying not to scream or curse or say some unintelligible, not very nice words out loud. When I heard the faintest click of a lock being undone and my head snapped instinctively towards the door. I got ready. They _weren't_ going to break me. I wouldn't, would never say anything to them. I wouldn't give them what they wanted at all. I'd fight, and I wouldn't go down without a struggle, a few fists and physical attacks, and don't let me forget the harsh words being said as well. Not without a fight. Us Spade's don't go down pathetically and helplessly. We fight till our last day's here! I saw knights with different numbers on their chest carved with a knife of some sort on their armours. Judging by the way the rough curved etched in. There were two that got me, but if I looked long and hard, I could manage to faintly see outside in the hallway. Where more knights stood emotionless, in the same suit. They wore dark, crimson, royal red armour that was hard, strong, cold and metallic wear. There was a heart carved nicely and spotless, elegantly, onto the side of their helmet. They bore a sword at their side, sheathed. The two knights roughly forced me to stand on my legs. Threatening me to fall painfully onto my already bloodied legs. And the heels didn't help matter at all! Probably worsened them. I glared at the knights like I could shoot lasers out of my eyes and burn them t ash painfully, nice and slowly instantaneously. The bounded my hands together tightly behind my back. I could feel the shackles now not only digging painfully into my ankles, but squeezing the circulation off, and into my wrists and threatening blood to seep through as well. I snarled at them, kicked, punched, jump and tried to wiggle myself out. No use. I was instead rewarded with an agonizing, and painfully excruciating hard backhand to the back of my head. A punch merciless to the stomach, and a burning slap across the face. I could feel bruises already quickly forming. Some nasty ones at that. Then I tasted more blood at the back of my throat and spat it out on one of the knights' face. They were still silent and motionless though. Unwavering. I started screaming and shrieking my head off like bloody murder, and being as loud and of a nuisance as I could. I started swearing and cursing and saying very loud immature unintelligible words at them. When I felt a dry, itch, hard rough cloth pressed forcibly against my mouth gagging me and muffling my words. Making it hard to breathe as it already is, and with myself already injured. I felt another one go over my eyes so I was blind and practically walking voluntarily to my own death. I tried hissing and growling at them like a ravage animal, but they just simply ignored me and held two strong, rough hands against my arms and pressed their cold, sharp, pointed sword's against my back dangerously. Forcing me to walk. Oh boy, if I live and make it out after this. I was going to kick some serious butt here, and and claw and gouge their eye out horribly with my own bare hands and nails. Have their warm, dark red blood covering my hands, and to make them feel my suffering. I then grinned like a mad person through the gag. I could feel myself laugh hysterically and my eyes widened crazily. Maybe I was finally accepting the truth. _We're all mad here_.


	14. Chapter 14

We stood in front of large arched, metal, red doors that creaked open . The anticipation was killing me. When the doors finally creaked open, the two knights tightened their grip on me and forced me to walk forward. This was it. I was finally going to die. I've always wanted to know how I'd die. My clumsiness and maybe drowning from swimming or having a shower, ticking someone off and being massacred and murdered by a dark, alleyway for my not so good self control. Or maybe because of old age and becoming mad, and being locked up into an institute. That was the more reasonable one. But no. Not this. Far from it. Being killed for... _nothing_.

We walked in slowly and I tried to slow the process as best as I could. By digging my heels as hard as I could into the nicely, polished, shiny, slippery, marble floor. Screaming through the gag, and struggling as best as I could. Trying to shake them off form their unbelievably strong death grip. I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. At least that was one good news before I left this realm.

I looked ahead and forced myself not to cry in front of them, or succumb to the likes of this lowly person or.. thing. I could not. Would not. I would be strong. For myself. And for The Mad Hatter, Ghost, and everyone else.

You could hear our footsteps echoing through the massive, overly sized room. The sounds of our feet tapping sounded like a sharp noise. Music almost in this quiet, dimly lit room.

The walls were red and black designs etched in carefully. There were straight lines, round lines, swirly and arched line. All soo complex. They made these fascinating, mesmerizing, alluring shaped that made me feel soo... hypnotic.

When suddenly I felt the guards grip loosened and I looked behind me. Only to see the two knight son knee, heads bowed and their right hands over their hearts. In a frightening, identical voice. They said at the same time, in a rough, cold, flat tone. "Your Highness." I looked up to see a chair facing backwards. The chair's legs were forged into gold with designs that made your mouth drop. The rod soft, silky velvet on the plush seats. The designs on the head of the chair were... stunning. I was speechless. But of course with the gag, I already was speechless.

"Stand!" The sing song, velvet, soft voice boomed. Their voice bounced off the walls. And their voice. Was soo... beautiful. I heard the two knights stand up noisily compared to this person's beautiful voice. I heard them hesitate but when I saw these long, pale white, elegant fingers snap loudly. They hurriedly left the room in a blur. The loud , arched doors slamming shut behind them nosily.

I was truly frightened now. "Come, and face me dear. Let me get a good look at you." The person said. Not soo much of a request, but an outright order. But they way she sad it. And their voice. Made it irritably hard not to obey. I forced my shaky legs to stand in front of the now, intimidating throne. I almost tripped and fell over my own feet during the process. I kept my era down, to scared to look them in the eye. Coward. I ignored that thought and kept my legs moving. That's all I kept saying constantly to myself. Keep walking, don't look, and most importantly. Breathe.

I was now standing in front of them and all I could see were these strapped, ruby, red ankle high heels. They were soo tall. The hells were about 4 inch heels! Oh my god! This person was truly, exquisitely insane.

"Look at me darling." The voice commanded. I struggled to disobey. But my consciousness to succumb overpowered my stubbornness at the moment. I hesitantly lifted my eyes and took her in. She was beautiful. She had thru most smoothest, palest looking skin. Skin as white as snow. Her toenails were painted a royal red. Her dress was soo much more beautiful then mine. And I thought mine was mouth dropping. Hers compared to mane. Were like comparing an old, withering book to a hardcover, smooth, fragment book.

Her dress went up to her thighs. It was a dark, crimson, royal red and black. It poofed out nicely and there were black lace overlapping each other underneath that. She wore a corset as well, and had black lace everywhere. The fine, red, silk enclosed the corset and matching with the bottom part. She wore a black band around her left thigh. She also then wore a dark, velvet red laced fingerless gloves. That reached to her elbows. Her nails were very long and painted the same red as her toenails. She also wore gold chains overlapping each other around her neck to collarbone. She had her unbelievable, beautiful, natural , fiery hair bundled up on top of her head into a magnificent bun. And little pieces of hair spiraling down. Her face was the most capturing part of her. Her lips were plush and panted with dark, blood red. Her reface was soo pale, and highlighted her cheekbones, jaw line, and blushed cheeks. She had deep, black shaded eyeliner on, making her eyes very feminine and cat like. Truly elegant. She wore heavy black mascara on. She had different shades of red to red that looked almost like a fluorescent pink to a deep, bloody, shade of red.

Her eyes were soo mesmerising. They were these different shades of red mixed together. Her pupils were a cat like black and looked like slits. And they were soo very hypnotic and alluring. I feel mesmerized and trapped towards her beauty. I couldn't say or move. My body just shut down on me. All I could do was stare at her, take her all in, and feel my mouth open in a gigantic O. "Hmm... Quite interesting." The woman's musical voice sang out. But seemed like she was mostly talking to herself. Finally I forced my mouth to shut and made sure I breathed. I gulped a few times and then regained my composure and courage. I straightened up more and gave her a flat glare. "What's your name my dear?" She asked pleasantly. I hesitated to answer. Knowing she was my enemy and I shouldn't listen to her. I couldn't. Especially with our positions. She could kill me with a snap of her elegant, beautiful fingers. But I couldn't stop myself form answering. "Alice." I said robotically. I was so stupid. I was already telling her my name! uggh. I need to regain my control and fight back. "Hmm. I see." She murmured. Then I felt her eyes peer at me, and size me up. I started feeling self conscious of myself. But I couldn't look away. "Who are you? What am I doing here? Just finish it. I'm _not _telling you anything! You can't make me because I will die and end my own life, before_satisfying_ you." I snarled fearlessly. Then I heard her laugh. Wait. What? Her laughter bounced off the bare walls like music filling the room. Finally she stopped and held an amused grin. "What on earth are you talking about darling? Calm down little one. I have no means of harming you." "Wait. What? What are you saying? I thought you brought me here to question me then get rid of me." I said shocked. I started eyeing her suspiciously. "I just wanted to meet you in person. I've heard _a lot_ of curious, interesting stories about you, _Alice_." And the way she said my name. Sent cool shivers running up and down my back and the nape of my neck. I shivered instinctively. "You've met me. Now what?" I snapped. "You're a feisty one I see. I like that. Well my dear. I have summoned you here to get to know you better. You're quite... intriguing." She explained calmly. I didn't sense any threat or harm coming from her. I relaxed a little, but I was still, very one edge with her. There was just something about her. Something that didn't feel... quite right. "Come sit." She ordered, and suddenly I noticed there was a glass table with pure gold legs and engraving craved into them nicely. There was a glass blakc and white chessboard on the table and the pieces set up already. There was now an exact replica of her chair in front of the woman, on the opposite end of the table. The tow chairs were facing each other. A couple minutes of complete silence had passed, and I still stood my ground. Not moving an inch, me being the stubborn person I am. Finally the woman sighed heavily, and that one motions made me quickly sit down. But I was still very awkward, and would never let my guard down. "That's much better. I thought you would get tired standing for that long. You my dear, are quite... _something_." She commented. I didn't say anything but just stared at her. Finally after more silence following, I finally got the nerve to speak up. "What am I doing here?" I asked flatly. The woman paused to think about it before answering me. "You are my guest dear." "What if I don't want to be your guest. What if I want to leave?" I inquired. "I wouldn't recommend that dearie." "Why am I here?" "Like I have said before. And darling trust me, I truly despise repeating myself. But for you, this once I'll let this apses. I've heard many interesting, curious stories about you Alice. And I wanted to see for myself if they were true." I thought about her answer, before asking her another. "What kind of stories?" "That's none of your concern. I do not wish to bore you with these measly rumours. But any who. "Where am I and who are you?" I finally asked. Getting to the two most important questions. But what I heard next, wasn't what I expected to hear at all. Everything inside of me snapped. I felt truly, utterly, exquisitely, mad. I felt anger, frustration, regret, guilt, depression, crazy, upset, and strangely... amused at this. What was going on? What's happening? How do I get out of here? Is she telling me the truth? But judging by her body language. She was being honest. For now. But I couldn't believe what she just told me. I couldn't fully grasp onto it. Was this even real? "Haven't you guessed yet my darling dear? I go by any names. But the most common one I go by. I am known throughout the land by. You darling, are in the presence of _The Red Queen of Hearts_. And you my dear, you are in the _Palace of the Bloody Reds_."

**hey guys here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the review guys i still love the opinions and feedback! Please keep reading and I'm soo sorry for taking soo long. I have school, other books I'm working on, and them life in general to deal with! and my stupid freaking computer isn't working so I need to use my iPod to post the chapters! It sucks! But I'm soo sorry still for the very late update! Please keep reading and give me ur opinions on this chapter! **


End file.
